Yithalin
Details *'Alignment': Chaotic (4 on a scale of 0 to 10) Evil (5 on a Scale from 0 to 10) *'Power Level': Intermediate *'Domain(s)': Stealth, Darkness, Death Description Details: He is conniving and sudden. He supports quick thinking and cunning, but especially stealth. He mocks clumsiness and openness. He is a lonely god as the evil gods know well of his trickery, many of them having been used by him in his tricks. The loneliness suits him. The thieves of the world are eager to befriend him for their shadowy acts. He sees into all shadows and hears every whisper. His dark scouts are in many places. He has a home in the chaos realm. His symbols include a crow, a shadow, and closed lips. His Clerics can bless weapons to inflict extra damage in total darkness. His artifacts include the Fauxlight Stone and the Allkey. The Fauxlight Stone The Fauxlight Stone is a controversial item among the more pedantic followers of Yithalin. Most believe it is intended as a useful tool, but a small faction argues that it is a trap to reveal those followers that are not fully devoted to the Dark Way. Yithalin has not confirmed either argument. The Fauxlight Stone is a well cut onyx stone weighing 5 lbs. When at rest, produces light that allows visibility up to 30 feet away, but this light does not fall on the last person to touch the stone, making them invisible if this is the primary or brightest source of light. The Allkey The Allkey is essentially a key that can open any door, but they are closely guarded by Yithalin and given only to his most dedicated followers. Tenants Tenants description needed. Relationships EDIT: Yithalin both admires and fears Voddahil. On some level he knows the nothingness would destroy him, but in naive fashion he sees it as the ultimate form of stealth. Conversely, he makes efforts to sabotage the followers of Ardaxes, wanting the world to remain in the age of darkness he has so enjoyed in recent centuries. Edit2: Nom is always welcome in Yithalin's home in the chaos realm. Yithalin respects her talents of manipulation and has so far been benefited by her efforts to keep the world a dark place through guiding the destinies of man. Edit3: Yithalin aspires to gain access to the Table, where Croatos keeps time and records. He's sure he could be careful enough to only remove a few things. And if he found a way to steal a day or two, it would be the ultimate heist and give him the power overturn the gods more powerful than he. When a follower or group of followers have proven themselves, they will often be sent on a mission to access the table. Earllong he views with absolute derision. Those that follow him are unwary and easy targets for his own followers to rob blind. Lao Yu was instrumental in breaking the absolute rule of the good gods, but Yithalin knows that with the age of darkness stretching on and growing darker, Lao Yu will soon turn against him, if he has not already. He has plans to neutralize the god if it comes to that, but until then, Lao Yu and his balance are not welcome in the chaos realm, where Yithalin likes it just the way it is. - rorrick Category:Deities